Ice Cream
by Anahita Unduli II
Summary: A surprise meet up at an ice cream shop takes an interesting turn while two teams are in search for some Kairu! Ky x Zair


It was hot. Like being on the sun type of hot. "Zane, can't we stop for now? It's way too hot now." Zair complained to her brother Zane, who growled in response. "Do I take that as a yes or a no?" Zair was confused when he turned around and tried talking but mostly odd gurgles and spit came out. "I think he needs a refill. There's an ice cream shop up ahead." Techris mentioned as Zane just stomped forward in anger, being embarrassed by the fact he couldn't talk. _'And on top of the heat, we have to look for the Kairu! For once I wish the Battacor had gotten a mission!'_ The group made their way into the shop only to find... "Team Stax!" Techris exclaimed as their enemies instantly turned around in surprise.

"Well, it appears we'll be getting a kairu challenge." Maya stated, leaving the shopkeepers confused."Um, guys? Can we please wait till after ice cream?" Boomer interjected, the girls both glaring at each other intensely."Boomer's right. It's still way to hot to go find the kairu. It won't be any fun for any of us if we pass out!" Ky agreed with his teammate, he had to switch his shirt because of the heat. "What do you think, Zane?" Techris asked their team leader, who just shrugged and paid for the water bottles. "Looks like we'll be stalling for a while then. Normally we wouldn't, but Zane's body got the best of him." Zair mentioned, earning a shove from her brother. Everyone else laughed as the siblings bickered.

"Alright, I say let's get ice cream! Mookie didn't exactly do well on that grilled cheese." Boomer exclaimed, before a Ky put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Aw man, why not?"  
"Because, you might get sick and then there will only be two against three." Ky told him as he settled for some juice and a granola bar instead. "Zair, aren't you going to get anything?" Maya asked, looking over from the drinks. "Why are you acting all friendly to me?" she questioned, walking over to her. "We don't always have to be enemies, and there isn't anything wrong with casual conversation while we're all waiting." Maya replied, though she had another reason but was keeping it to herself. "I guess." she replied unsure of how to respond to the girl. _'Now if I can just get her and Ky to have ice cream together that would be so cute!'_ Maya smirked a bit mischievously to herself, thinking of how to put her plan into action.

"Can I interest you all in any of our specials?" one of the waiters asked, as most of the kids looked up at the chalk board. "Hmm, that one looks good." Maya commented, pointing to the left side of the board. "Which one would you like miss?" the boy came up to her, glad to have something to do. "The third one on the left." she replied, as he went to the freezer and scooped out two kids into a bowl. He was bringing it back when Maya asked "Is that pistachio?" "Yes, why, is there something wrong?" "Um, kind of allergic to it." "Oh my, we are terribly sorry! Terry, remind me to put better notices beforehand on the menu!" the other waiter cried out annoyed, bringing Ky's attention. "I'll eat the pistachio half." "Thanks, Ky. I'll just work at the vanilla." Maya smiled, but internally knew her chance of getting two enemies together was slipping.

"What's pistachio?" Zair asked curiously, unaware of Techris and Zane glaring at her from behind at their table. "It's a type of ice cream, mixed in with nuts. Do you wanna try some?" Ky told her, offering her a spoon. "Um, sure!" she replied, as Maya payed for the food. The three sat down at the table with Boomer who was surprised and a bit suspicious that Maya had acted so nice to Zair. Taking a small scoop out of the bowl, Zair lifted the food into her mouth. "Wow, this is really good!" she exclaimed in delight, taking more out of the scoop of mint colored cream. "Glad to hear you like it. I'm not sure I'll to much of this myself!" Ky laughed, causing Zair's heart to flutter. She quickly ate the spoonful so she wouldn't have to say anything at the moment.

"And do they have ice cream where you guys are from?" Boomer asked, before Zane stormed out. "Ignore him, he's just impatient." Zair stated to the team before any of them could ask her a question. "Uh, okay then... Zair, I'll be kicking your butt after this!" Maya told her, trying to settle the awkwardness hanging around them. _'And there she is again, making our enemy angry at us. Hopefully Zair won't knock over the food. That would be such a waste...'_ Boomer thought to himself. "Oh it's on Maya!" Zair replied, feeling pumped. They continued working on the ice cream, until Zane came back in yelling for his team to get a move on, they had stalled long enough. "Uh, thanks for the ice cream." Zair said to Ky shyly, as she stood up to leave.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I could talk to you for once without an attack coming at me." Ky replied, still oblivious to Zair's blushing face. _'Oh Ky, what will I think of for you two the next time a chance like this happens?'_ Maya thought, already planning on writing up some new ideas for her journal. "Come on, Zair! Before Zane blows up." Techris chided, pulling the skinny alien girl along by the arm and out the door. "Fine. See you suckers later!" Zair turned around and laughed going to join up with her team in search of the kairu. "Looks like its time for us to head out too." Boomer said, already starting off. "Nothing like an ice cream in the heat to brighten your spirits!" Maya said, glad that at least someone had benefited from this meeting. And she knew it would not be the last if she could help it.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the gazillionth time I haven't updated. You know my usual reasons so I don't have to explain. Anyways, this is a first attempt at Redakai as well as a birthday present for one of my friends! Feedback is always welcome! And of course, thank you for reading!

As for Sweetie Pie Girl, first of all thank you for the review. Your request took me by surprise, but sure I would be happy to do that for you. I'm not the best at romance though, so forgive me if it is a bit OOC or terrible writing. ;^_^

Curiositykills, thank you for the questions and taking the time to review my fanfic. Yes, I do like Ky x Zair as a pairing. Maya always seems like that best friend/sister type of person to Ky. But I do not bash any pairings, I just dislike them or do not know what to think of Person A and Person B being together or liking one another. Your name seems good to me. Oh wow, that's cool that you came up with the name for the ship! And I am sorry that the other person upset you about the ship, just ignore them. You have the ship for anti ship in every fandom. It is inevitable and you have the right to ship what you want just like they do.

As to the anons, PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT OVER THE SHIP I WROTE!

YOU NO LIKE IT, YOU PRESS THE BACK OR X BUTTON!

I will not tolerate bashing for those who have decided to do so (it's immature and rude to put that in a review on my fanfiction) here but in the future, if you bash it, I will not hesitate to delete your review. Unless you are leaving me valuable info about improving the writing what you liked, not about oh ship was in this episode (sorry people, that is not a review that's your opinion of a canon episode). I appreciate them though, but next time stick to the topic of fanfic please!-This is also now stated in my profile as well-

And it looks like I will be writing Kya next, not sure when it'll be out so just check my profile for updates!

UPDATE: Nightshade1712 will be making a sequel to this fanfic, so please check it out. I will be sure to have news of it on my profile and a link! :)


End file.
